


Pancake Mania

by Smut (Tribunny), Tribunny



Category: Persona 5, Shugo Chara!
Genre: 11 year old x 15 year old x 16 year old, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut written by a virgin and a minor, Yandere Akechi Goro, akechi needs a chill pill, don't age up charaters for your self ships fine I'LL AGE MY CHARACTERS DOWN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/Smut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/Tribunny
Summary: Suzume Yokaiyama is known for two really big things. One, she is incredibly cool and spicy and two she is increddibly smart. Rumors circle about her every day.Suzume Yokaiyama, however, is nothing more than a doll. She then seeks out a jouney to discover her "true self"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/OFC, Kurusu Akira/OFC, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, futaba/original female character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Word building:

first off about the author, I am 16, gender is fuck that and I had an idea. Tune in for more.


	2. Chapter: I am a doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Suzume Yokaiyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause all juicy stuff comes literally next chapter.

"She's so mysterious."  
"So cool!"  
"Amazing!"  
Thats who people see when they see me. Someone who they can just start rumors bout, because i'm on a whole different level. A whole different level that they can never hope to approach. But the truth is, thats just a mask I hold up. They had put these expectations of what I'm meant to be, without a thought about the real me and I am forced to uphold them. 

I just wish I could be the normal, ordinary girl. One with no pressure.But they would never accept the me that shatters their fantasies.   
I walk out of my classroom, hearing another rumor.  
I wish I was more honest with myself.

It started last year. My mother moved us so suddenly and she never gave me or my little siblings a reason. I guess I was supposed to just trust her. I was pulled away from all my friends and into the new middle school. This school was very different from my old school and I didn't know what to do, how to act. My father was usually a strict man, so I followed his example. But that just made things worse. So I created a persona, one that refused social, not that she didn't know how to use social interactions.

"Yokaiyama Suzume"  
I raised my hand as response to roll call.   
Though I know if I were honest with myself, no one would still want to be near me.   
For I am simply a doll.


End file.
